


Affaire Du Cœur

by SleepInsomnia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boy Love, Character Deaths, Cheating, Demonic Powers, Demons, Does not follow the game, Dorothea roasting students, F/F, Fighting, Gore, Love Triangles, M/M, Possession, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, Violence, Yaoi, Yuri, girl love, roast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepInsomnia/pseuds/SleepInsomnia
Summary: After Dorothea comes back from the dead, she finds that Bernadetta is with someone else.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dorothea Arnault & Bernadetta von Varley, Dorothea Arnault/Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Bernadetta von Varley, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Bernadetta was waiting for her wife to return from a mission. She was at the main gate and stood there with her hands placed together hoping she would return safely. Ashe stood there too waiting for Caspar. She knew she would return safely but she would always stay by the gate and wait for her return. The noble saw the soldiers come back and the main gate was opening. Caspar, Petra, and Ferdinand came to the gates like it was just another battle. Caspar and Ashe gave each other a big, long hug then walked away holding hands. Bernadetta warmly smiled and got excited once she saw Ingrid flying on her Pegasus. The knight got off her Pegasus and dashed over to her wife. She picked up Bernadetta and kissed her many times on the lips while spinning around. The two females continued making out heavily. The Pegasus flew freely around the house. Ingrid picked up Bernadetta and began walking back awkwardly to their dorm while kissing. Once they were at their dorm, Ingrid struggled to unlock their door as they were still kissing. She placed the key inside and turned it hearing a click. She kicked the door opened and stepped inside while holding Bernadetta. The noble had her legs crossed her wife’s back. She felt herself being placed on the bed and watched her wife close the door then locked it. She dangerously crawled back on the bed climbing on top of her wife then began making out heavily. Once the kiss broke, Ingrid moved off Bernadetta then got on her side. The shy noble moved on her side to and felt her wife pulling her closer. She was stroking her wife’s cheek.

“Just another battle, Bernadetta.”

“What was the battle over this time?”

“Pff! Some bandits going around stealing peoples crops.”

“They will never learn.”

“They don’t.”

The two females laughed and lied there in silence. Bernadetta snuggled closer and rested her head on Ingrid’s chest. She was listening to her steady heart beat and closed her eyes. Ingrid kissed the top of her head and kept her close.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Caspar and Ashe were holding hands and stood by the graveyard.

“Its not same without big sis anymore….”

The noble frowned and had his head down. He missed Dorothea’s flirty personality and calling her ‘big sis’ even though he did not like it at first but he saw Dorothea as a sister ever since they became great friends.

“Her body was never recovered right?”

“No, her body was never recovered and she was presumed deceased…”

“I have moved on but I still want to remember her for everything she’s done.”

Ashe frowned to remembering Dorothea saved her rear many times.

“Its just too bad she had to pass away. How did she die again?”

Caspar was trying to remember since it was years ago.

“We got a letter declaring she was struck by a meteor and her body was never recovered so she was presumed dead.”

* * *

“Sire, we’re ready for the ritual.”

The leader walked over to the table seeing the commoner lying down unconscious. He stroked her cheek and saw the wound on her abdominal. He traced the wound with his magic and a bright green light covered the wound until it disappeared.

“She’s been in a coma for many years now and she did a brave act.”

“She sacrificed herself just to stop the war….”

“What are we giving her sire?”

“Let’s give her our demonic powers. Once the ritual is done, she will find out what powers she has on her own.”

“Demonic powers? Are you for certain, sire?”

“Yes, she deserves this kind of power and a second chance to live life again.”

“Sire, I’m ready when you are.”

“She will be having the power of a demon but she will not be possessed by one.”

The two males nodded and began starting the ritual. They lit candles around the commoner and drew a mark on her wrist. They began dropping blood on the mark and started speaking in a different language. They were reading from the book and noticed a blue line was forming around the commoner’s body. The two males saw that the blue light faded inside the commoner’s body and the candles blew out.

“The ritual is complete.”

“Lets get out of here. She will eventually awaken.”

The two males vanished from the abandoned Church.

* * *

2 weeks later……

It was the morning and a bright light came on the commoner’s face. She began to stir and moved her hands around feeling the concrete. Her eyes shut opened once she realized she was finally awake. The commoner quickly sat up and saw that she was inside the Church that had been abandoned for many years. She realized she was still wearing the same dress that had dried blood in the middle of her abdominal. The commoner noticed her wounds were gone. She touched her face to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. She wasn’t. The commoner stood up and looked around seeing the church had collapsed.

“W-What happened? How am I still alive? Or am I in a different world?”

The commoner began walking out of the church and it seemed like everything was still the same. She remembered the Black Eagles had won the war. Her memory was returning to her. She clenched her fist remembering what happened. Everywhere was on fire and she remembered a knight threw a javelin when she had her back turned. The commoner was on her knees and she looked up. She used her magic to make the building collapse. As the building collapsed, the enemy soldiers were crushed to death. She looked at her hand and saw a ring. The commoner felt her eyes becoming watery remembering she was married to Bernadetta.

“Bernadetta…..”

The commoner clenched her fist and sprinted away from the abandoned church. She noticed she was sprinting very fast and not getting tired. She continued sprinting until she saw a shop for clothes. She turned her head behind and saw that the church was gone. The commoner saw she needed to change her clothes since there was blood. She entered the shop and noticed many people were staring at her with a bewilderment look.

“Yes, are you looking for anything in particular? What is your name?”

“My name is Dorothea and I’m looking for another dress.”

“I can see that. I have the same dress in that color if you’re interested.”

“Do you have it in black?”

“I do. I think the dress will look great on you. My name is Anna by the way.”

Dorothea nodded and noticed many men were staring at her pervertedly. The commoner was given the dress and walked into the dressing room. She checked under her dress and looked to see if she had her wallet with her. She was surprised she still had her mini purse that had some gold. The commoner realized she had so much gold. She did not remember keeping this much inside her purse.

“I have enough.”

The commoner switched out both dresses and paid the merchant before leaving the shop.

“Hey babe, where are you going?”

Dorothea looked behind her and saw a tall, built young man approach her. He had dark red hair and green eyes. He appeared to be a mercenary.

“Wow, you are truly beautiful.”

“Thanks…”

The commoner did not feel like flirting with this young man. She noticed she would usually do that but this time, she felt different inside.

“Are you dating anyone?”

“Yes, I’m married.”

“Oh, oh, oh, excuse my lady. I did not know.”

“Anyways, I have some business to take care of.”

As Dorothea was about to leave, the young man grabbed her arm. The commoner stood there and slowly turned her head. She had a straight face.

“I’ve never been rejected before and many ladies enjoy talking to me so-“

Dorothea interrupted him and had a death glare on her face.

“You better let go of my arm before I break it.”

The young man lightly laughed and smirked.

“Men are physically stronger than women, you wouldn’t stand a cha-“

Dorothea kicked the young man in the stomach and he flew back violently rolling down on the grass coughing violently. He was clenching his stomach and screaming in pain. The commoner couldn’t believe her attack was that powerful. She figured it was just a fluke and just walked away. The young man stopped moving implying he was dead. Two other mercenaries came out of the shop and saw that their comrade was dead. They saw Dorothea and pulled out their weapons.

“If you want to fight like a man, we will treat you like a man! This is the equality you ladies wanted!”

The two men charged after the commoner. As they swung their blades, Dorothea turned her body around grabbing both their wrist while keeping a straight face. The two men looked up at the commoner and noticed her eyes were all black. She had a devilish smile on her face. The two men had fear in their eyes and started shouting for help. Dorothea twisted both their wrist hearing a snap knowing she broke them. Their swords dropped to the ground. The commoner started laughing then yanked their arms out of their body and pierced it through their faces. There was so much blood squirting out as she watched the bodies slowly fall limp. Dorothea wiped the dust off her dress and followed the trail where her home was located. She noticed it was miles away and started sprinting. She noticed her body was glowing as she continued sprinting. Her body vanished afterwards and appeared somewhere else. She looked around and saw she was next to a lake.

“Did I just teleport?”

Dorothea sprinted again and appeared somewhere else. The commoner smiled since she felt like she was blessed with a gift.

“I could get used to this.”

The commoner continued playing with her powers until she mastered them. She did not need a tome book to cast magic anymore. Dorothea jumped high in the air and was gliding in the air.

* * *

Bernadetta was outside while painting a portrait of Ingrid who was lying on her side with a blanket over her. She had no clothes on just to tease Bernadetta. Once Bernadetta was done, she showed Ingrid her portrait. The noble smiled since the painting was very realistic.

“I love it Bernadetta. Your painting skills have improved since last time.”

The noble giggled and the two females shared a passionate kiss.

“I’m also proud of you for staying out of your room.”

Bernadetta clenched her fist since she felt empowered.

“I’m not Bernie-Bear anymore!”

Ingrid sat up while covering herself with the blanket.

“I really love your strategy. You use the dark to your advantage and attack the enemies from behind. You prefer stealth than action.”

“I’m a sniper and I need to be stealthy.”

Ingrid nodded and began getting her clothes on. 

“I’m proud of you Bernadetta. Anyways, I will be training so I will see you later!”

“Bye Ingrid!”

Bernadetta waved at her wife and saw her take her portrait to their room. The noble followed her wife to their room. The couple shared many passionate kisses and found themselves moving on the bed. Ingrid moved on top of Bernadetta while they were still kissing.

“I thought you were going to train?”

“Hehe. I should have put my things away before telling you but now, I want to spend some time with you.”

* * *

Caspar and Ashe were sparing outside. The couple were practicing closed guard and doing some sweeps. Once they practiced enough, Ashe would practice aiming. Caspar was wearing a helmet and had an apple on top of his helmet. Ashe missed a couple of times but managed to hit the apple. Once Ashe kept hitting the apple on his first try, Caspar would start moving. He would crouch or slowly tilt his head. He stopped moving since the apple would always fall down. The noble stopped moving once he saw someone familiar entering their home.

“No way….it can’t be….”

Ashe turned his head wondering what Caspar was talking about. The commoner couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“D-D-Dorothea!?”

Caspar and Ashe rubbed their eyes hoping they weren’t seeing things or dreaming.

“Ashe, hit me as hard as you can! I want to make sure I’m not dreaming!”

“Quit talking rubbish! I can see her too!”

Dorothea looked around seeing that everything was still the same. As she walked forward, she noticed many students were staring at her in shock. The emperor and her wife immediately came over once they heard their students talking.

“Dorothea, is that really you?”

The commoner stopped walking and turned her head seeing the emperor approaching her. The emperor noticed something strange about Dorothea. She looked different and did not seem to be the same Dorothea she once knew which made sense since anyone can change during the five years that passed. Byleth studied Dorothea very carefully. She noticed her pupils were slightly black and felt like a darkness was growing in her. The black dress kind of gave her a clue since Dorothea was like a rose.

“Yes, it’s me.”

Edelgard warmly smiled.

“We were told you were dead.”

“It was a lie…”

Caspar and Ashe dashed over excitedly.

“Well, since big sis is back! Let’s celebrate! Come on Dorothea! We got a lot of catching up to do!”

The students were pulling Dorothea over to the cafeteria to celebrate her returning home. Byleth noticed Dorothea did not seem amused when the students were dragging her to the cafeteria.

“She’s going to be heartbroken once she finds out that Bernadetta is married to Ingrid…”

“It’s no ones fault. We do not know who gave us that letter stating she was dead.”

Dorothea was getting annoyed with the music playing, students drinking, and dancing. Caspar was shocked that the commoner did not want to dance or even sing.

“So how have you been big sis!?”

Ferdinand came over and decided to challenge Dorothea to a duel.

“Why don’t you challenge me to a duel Dorothea.”

“Hand to hand combat?”

Caspar and Ashe laughed.

“You’re gonna get your butt kicked by big sis!”

“Hm. I don’t think so.”

Dorothea turned her head facing the knight. Ferdinand started to feel uneasy once he saw the commoner’s eyes change color. It looked like her eyes were turning black. The commoner stood up once she saw someone familiar leaving the cafeteria. Caspar and Ferdinand started to arm wrestle. Students were saying hi to Dorothea as she walked out of the cafeteria. The commoner continued walking and went downstairs. She could hear someone giggling and knew who it was. Dorothea began approaching the garden and saw her wife watering the plants with Ingrid. The commoner felt her blood boil once she saw the two girls kissing. Ingrid was holding Bernadetta as they kissed passionately. The noble slowly opened her eyes and her mouth dropped opened once she saw the commoner.

“D-D-Dorothea!?”

Ingrid turned her head and was shocked. She placed Bernadetta down and warmly smiled once she saw the commoner. Dorothea walked forward and was glaring at the noble. Ingrid studied her body language carefully and placed her hand next to her sword. She knew something was up.

“Is Ingrid bothering you, Bernadetta?”

Bernadetta was confused.

“N-N-N-No! She isn’t Dorothea! We’re just watering the plants…”

“What do you think you’re doing kissing my wife!?”

Ingrid took a step back and raised an eyebrow.

“What are you talking about? Bernadetta and I have been married for years…”

Dorothea got in her face.

“She is MY wife!”

Ingrid jumped back unsheathing her sword.

“Whoa, stay back!”

“Dorothea, stop!”

Bernadetta tried grabbing Dorothea’s arm but she gently pushed the noble back.

Ingrid raised her sword towards the commoner.

“Look, I don’t want any trouble Dorothea! We thought you were dead and Bernadetta got into a relationship with me!”

The commoner slapped her blade away from the noble.

“Final warning Dorothea! I will swing!”

The commoner pointed to her cheek.

“Why don’t you swing right here then!”

Caspar, Ashe, and Edelgard came over once they heard shouting from far away.

“What’s going on here!?”

Edelgard quickly stepped in and got between the two girls.

“I order both you to stop!”

Dorothea shoved the emperor that made her fling against Ashe knocking him down. Ingrid eyes widen in horror. She knew that power wasn’t normal for a human being. Bernadetta couldn’t believe what she just saw and collapsed on the ground shaking.

“I warned you!”

Ingrid hollered as she swung her blade but Dorothea grabbed the blade and yanked it out of the noble’s hand. The noble began dashing away as Dorothea swung the blade. Ingrid barely dodged the attack and ran over to the dorms building then sprinted upstairs. The commoner was still chasing after her. Ingrid saw her running up against the wall and jumped off slashing down. She quickly grabbed the shield that was a display and held it up. As Dorothea swung down, the blade and shield broke into many pieces.

Edelgard stood up groaning in pain and realized that shove wasn’t normal. Caspar helped Ashe up and he was feeling intense pain on his back.

“What the hell has gotten into Dorothea!? She was never like this!”

Ingrid did a backwards roll and quickly dashed away. Dorothea teleported in front of the noble and gripped her neck while holding her up. Ingrid’s legs dangled hopelessly and she saw Dorothea’s eyes were all black. Byleth quickly came over and swung her metal pole that was blessed against the back of the commoner’s head that knocked her unconscious. Ingrid fell on the ground coughing violently.

* * *

“She almost killed me Edelgard! I don’t know what the hell happened! I was just watering the plants with my wife and she started becoming aggressive!”

Edelgard sighed and did not know what to do since Dorothea meant so much to her. She couldn’t send her to the dungeon since she could easily escape with that kind of power. Byleth was reading books about the kind of power Dorothea was withholding.

“Someone gave her that power according to this book and that power cannot be removed.”

Byleth gave the book to Edelgard.

“Why give it to Dorothea though…?”

“It says here that once the sorceress reach a certain age, they give their powers to someone else.”

Ingrid rolled her eyes and crossed her arms since that had to be the most absurd statement she ever heard.

“All of us made so many sacrifices! Why did Dorothea do that made her get those kinds of powers!?”

Edelgard realized Dorothea wasn’t in the room.

“Where is Dorothea anyways!?”

Byleth looked around the room and realized Dorothea was not lying on the bed.

“Oh no…”

Bernadetta was inside her room sitting on her bed shaking violently. What she just witnessed and experienced was traumatizing her. The noble gasped once she heard knocking on her door.

“W-W-Who’s there!?”

“It’s Dorothea…”

The noble felt her heart pounding rapidly in her chest and tried to think of something fast.

“Um….I can’t talk right now Dorothea…”

“Please Bernadetta, I just want to talk to you…”

“I can’t Dorothea…!”

Dorothea kicked the door opened making Bernadetta scream.

“No, get away from me!”

The commoner slowly got closer and climbed on the bed. She raised her arm and the door fixed and locked on its own.

“No! I did not do anything!”

The commoner pulled the small noble in her arms and held her. Bernadetta was shocked but embraced the commoner since she did miss her. Dorothea kissed the top of her head and sat their holding her.

“I missed you so much…”

Bernadetta couldn’t hold it in anymore and squeezed the commoner.

“I missed you too! So it was a cruel lie!? Someone declaring you were dead!?”

“I don’t know Bernadetta but I’m back now.”

The noble looked into Dorothea’s eyes seeing they were green again. It was like she was seeing the real Dorothea.

“What happened to you Dorothea? You were never like this…”

“What was given to me is a gift.”

“A gift!? You were trying to kill Ingrid! How is that a gift!?”

“Bernadetta, she took you from me!”

“No, she didn’t! I thought you were dead and I wanted to move on so we began to date!”

Dorothea let go of Bernadetta and swung her legs on the ground so she was sitting on the bed.

“I see, you’ve replaced me…”

“H-H-How was I supposed to know you were alive!? I did not know!”

“Calm yourself, Bernadetta.”

“How do I know what you have isn’t going to control you later on….? Gifts come with a price….”

Dorothea turned her head to face the woman she loves. Bernadetta noticed her eyes turned black then changed back to green. The small noble could see betrayal in Dorothea’s face. The two females pressed their foreheads together and warmly smiled. The commoner turned her head once the door unlocked revealing the noble, Ingrid. Dorothea’s eyes turned black but she restrained herself.

“I don’t know what’s going on but please leave my room, Dorothea….”

The commoner stood up and the two females made eye contact. Ingrid saw Dorothea’s black eyes but showed no fear. The two females stood there in silence. Bernadetta swallowed hard and hoped they wouldn’t fight again. The commoner just left her room silently. Ingrid took a deep breath and sat on the bed to hold her wife.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The two females shared a passionate kiss and began getting into their pajamas before going to bed. Ingrid did not bother asking why Dorothea was here since she just wanted the night to be over with.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorothea was outside staring at the full moon. She could hear the crickets and frogs singing from far away. She realized her hearing was very superior. The commoner clenched her fist and felt anger taking over her body. Her green eyes changed to black. She whipped her head and saw that the professor was behind her. Byleth stood there keeping a slight distant unafraid of the commoner.

“Professor…”

Dorothea turned her whole body around to face the professor.

“Why did she choose Ingrid over me…?”

Byleth shook her head.

“There was no choosing Dorothea. We were told you were dead from a letter and Bernadetta went into deep depression once she found out you were never coming back.”

“Someone set me up and I will find out who did it…”

“No one set you up Dorothea, I remember how you died.”

“Do you?”

“I remember when we were battling against the dragon and I saw a spear go through your shoulder. You were on your knees and you raised your arms to pull part of the building down. You were crushed to death.”

Dorothea closed her eyes since something did not seem right.

“If you saw me die, what was the use of a letter declaring I was dead then?”

“Good question. We were looking for your body so we could give you a proper burial but we never found your body and you were presumed dead.”

“That doesn’t answer my question about the letter. It doesn’t matter anymore. I will see you in the morning professor.”

* * *

_Next day._

Bernadetta was outside at her spot where Caspar took her too. Not even Ingrid knew about this place except Dorothea. The noble knew she was behind her since she knew her scent very well. She placed both her hands together and took a deep breath.

“I knew you were coming.”

The noble turned her body around revealing the commoner. She looked up at Dorothea knowing she was taller than Ingrid. She remembered when they chatting and she explained to Dorothea about her father. The noble fell in love with the commoner after she would always protect her; let alone be her friend.

“I love you.”

Bernadetta couldn’t hold it in anymore and jumped into the commoner’s arms. She wrapped her slender legs around the commoner’s waist and sobbed on her shoulder.

“Easy now, I’m not going anywhere…”

“Dorotheaaaaa!”

The commoner was holding the noble and gently rubbing her back. She realized that she could easily lift the small noble with one arm because of the power she had. Bernadetta looked down and saw that Dorothea was holding with one arm but she was very light. Almost everyone in her house would lift her up over their shoulder.

“Do you remember when you were 17 and we met in the garden?”

Bernadetta looked up at her wife and warmly smiled then she wiped the tears off her face.

“Yes, and I was scared of losing you because of what my father did to my other commoner friend. You vowed to protect me and told me you could defend yourself after what happened to you.”

“You do remember then.”

“How could I forget that? As we fought together for so long, you took so many hits for me…”

“I don’t regret it. No one likes fighting a war since we always lose either way…”

Bernadetta had her down remembering she had to kill a friend. Professor Byleth was so close to recruiting everyone; though some students went back to their own houses and she had no choice but to kill them.

“You would always say, more fighting…”

Dorothea remembered saying that and telling the professor how difficult it was to kill someone she’d had known. Bernadetta felt like she was talking to the Dorothea she once knew but the black dress she was wearing kind of bothered her. The black dress seemed to represent death, possession, and evil in the noble’s eyes.

“You were always so flirting and cheerful. What…..happened to you Dorothea…?”

“Bernadetta, I cannot be the same person I was many years ago. With the war going on and seeing many people dying, I cannot be that person…”

“I do suppose that is true but you seem very different like an evil taking over you…”

Dorothea changed her eye color to show Bernadetta she could control herself. The small noble found it amazing that her eyes would change color but it did look creepy.

“Will you promise me to never harm Ingrid again…?”

The commoner did not respond and placed Bernadetta down.

“Please Dorothea. If you still love me, you would not hurt Ingrid.”

Bernadetta noticed her eyes stayed black and watched her head turn looking directly at a tree nearby. The noble wondered why though. Dorothea knew Ingrid was listening the whole time and became infuriated. The small noble saw Dorothea walking over to the tree and tried grabbing her arm but she gently pushed her back.

“Dorothea, where are you going?”

Dorothea could hear Ingrid’s heart beating rapidly in her chest and her breathing even though she was not near her. She stood there behind the tree in silence and her arm was out as if she was charging an attack.

“Dorothea?”

The commoner suddenly knocked the tree down startling Ingrid. The noble jumped out of the way and stood up seeing the commoner standing there with her arms out. She could hear demonic growling from the commoner then she became silent. Ingrid was slowly stepping back.

“Dorothea!? What’s with you!?”

Bernadetta tried grabbing her arm but she wouldn’t budge. She stood there like a heavy statue. The commoner then began to sprint after her while hollering. This startled Ingrid and she began sprinting away. It sounded like Dorothea was possessed by a demon. The small noble sprinted after them. Luckily, she was a fast runner. Ingrid was knocking and throwing things down to hopefully make the commoner slow down but nothing was working. She would easily just run right through like an angry pit bull.

Hubert finally arrived at the kingdom of Fodlan after having to do some errands and saw Ingrid yelling out loud as she dashed passed him. The sorcerer raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

“What a bizarre girl she is.”

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

The dark mage recognized those types of footsteps and quickly whipped his head seeing an infuriated commoner that had black smoke around her sprinting passed him. Hubert thought he was seeing things and realized that was Dorothea.

“Impressive. She has been blessed with a certain black, magical power.”

Hubert realized there was a consequence for that type of power though.

“I simply cannot let Dorothea be controlled by that type of power. If the power controls her, she won’t be Dorothea anymore. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to help though because that type of power takes many years to master…”’

“Hubert!”

Bernadetta stopped running and tried catching her breath.

* * *

Felix was training with Caspar and Ashe. The three men stopped what they were doing once Ingrid came over painting heavily in the training grounds. The noble collapsed on the ground trying to catch her breath. Felix immediately dashed over to her and lifted her up like a fireman. He did not bother asking questions since Ingrid needed water immediately. He quickly dashed over to the water fountain and placed her down so she could drink some water. Felix was confused and wondered what happened. He’s never seen Ingrid train this hard before. Caspar and Ashe were confused too. They turned their heads and quickly moved out of the way once Dorothea shoved the gate opened. She raised her arm and gate closed.

“….Hey, big sis….”

Dorothea walked past Ashe and Caspar. The fear meter was very strong inside the room which was giving her more power. Felix quickly walked over while holding an Astra blade and stood there unafraid of the commoner. He wondered what her deal was and saw black smoke around her. Felix saw and that Caspar and Ashe were crossing their throats as a warning not to attack the commoner. He saw how frightened they looked and he huffed.

“Not sure what’s going on but what is your deal Dorothea?”

“Felix….I remember you. Get out of the way and you won’t get hurt.”

Felix laughed taking that as a challenge. He already knew Dorothea was no match for her. Ingrid could barely speak since she was still trying to catch her breath. She never had to run this fast before. She was trying to regain her strength and grabbed a nearby lance.

“Dorothea, you’re no match for me.”

Felix did not understand what Caspar and Ashe were trying to tell him. The commoner and noble behind Dorothea faced palmed and shook their head. They already knew Dorothea could easily kill them and attacking her was a death wish.

“One more time, get out of the way Felix!”

“Why don’t you battle me in a duel.”

“Get your strongest blade then and stab me in the chest!’”

Felix raised an eyebrow but grabbed the strongest blade.

“I don’t want to hurt you Dorothea.”

“You won’t. You’re the one who’s going to be hurt.”

As Felix swung his blade, Dorothea moved away from where the blade was swinging and grabbed his wrist making the young man yell in pain. Caspar and Ashe heard a crack and heard the blade falling on the groundn. Dorothea then snapped his wrist making the young man scream on top of his lungs and tossed him against the wall. Felix slid down the wall and realized Dorothea had some super human strength. He pushed the bone back in place and grabbed a spear. The commoner dangerously approached Ingrid that was holding a lance. Felix threw the spear that pierced through Dorothea’s shoulder. The commoner turned her head and saw the blade went through her shoulder. She turned her head glaring at the swordsmen. Felix saw blood but she wasn’t going down and it seemed like the piercing had no effect.

“This summer’s gonna hurt like a mother fu-!”

Ashe covered Caspar’s mouth from singing. Dorothea slowly pulled the spear out of her arm and let it drop on the ground motionlessly. Felix’s eyes widened in horror. He’s dealt with monsters but nothing like this.

“What are you!? You can’t be Dorothea!”

Ingrid stood up and pierced the lance through Dorothea’s body. The commoner slowly turned her body around and pulled the lance out of her. Her wounds healed on her body and she devilishly smirked at Ingrid.

Edelgard finally stepped into the training grounds with a group of soldiers that surrounded Dorothea. All the soldiers were in their battling stances. The soldiers moved for the emperor to step into the circle the commoner was in. Edelgard was very disappointed and did not know what to do with Dorothea.

“Dorothea, your behavior is unacceptable! You are a trusted friend of mine but I cannot let you terrorize our people any longer.”

Byleth came over and was holding holy water and her blessed blade.

“What are you gonna do Edelgard? Send me to the dungeon?”

The flame emperor looked down and took a deep breath. She couldn’t believe what she was going to say then raised her head to look into Dorothea’s black eyes.

“I’m sorry Dorothea but I will have to exile you from our kingdom. I would send you to prison but there’s no use for that because of this power you have.”

Dorothea gripped the emperor’s chin but she kept a straight face. The soldiers were hollering and making threats to the commoner to let Edelgard go.

“Even if you exile me, I can still return to the kingdom any time.”

“I will not fight you Dorothea. I ask for you to leave and never return.”

Dorothea let go of Edelgard’s chin and turned around calmly walking out of the training grounds. The soldiers stepped away but were following the commoner to make sure she would leave.

“D-Dorothea!”

Bernadetta dashed over panting heavily and noticed many soldiers were behind her.

“I’ve been exiled, Bernadetta…”

Bernadetta did not say anything since she knew Dorothea was going to be exiled because of what she was doing. The commoner motionlessly moved past the small noble and headed towards the gates. The small noble felt sad and saw Ingrid approaching her. The two females embraced for a very long time. Caspar and Ashe frowned too since they believed Dorothea was exiled for a wrong reason. They scratched their heads seeing Felix with a “I told you so” look.  
  
"Hold on for a moment, Dorothea! You're not going anywhere!"

Dorothea turned her head revealing the dark mage, Hubert.

"I'm sorry for this confusion but people do not understand what kind of power you have."

Edelgard glared at her servant.

"Hubert, stay out of this! She has been exiled!"

The servant bowed to the emperor.

"Your majesty, Dorothea has a gift. This magic she has been blessed with requires many years to master which is why she is behaving like this."

"That doesn't matter Hubert! She tried killing Ingrid and Felix!"

"Your majesty, we should have a fair trial and hear every side of the story before sending her to exile!"

Bernadetta approached the dark mage along with her friends.

"I agree too!"

"Your majesty, what you do not understand is we can use her power to conquer our enemies and gain more loyalty and more allies!"

"No Hubert! We are not starting another war! We're at peace now!"

"You're not going to like this answer lady Edelgard, but many who are like Dorothea will eventually come attack the kingdom."

"That's a simply solution Hubert, just give them Dorothea back."

Dorothea did not like that answer.

"This is my home Edelgard! I do not belong to anyone else!"

Byleth came over and stopped everyone from talking.

"Lets settle this by doing a group discussion! Everyone will have a chance to speak their mind!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dorothea entered the classroom with her hands bind. She found it pointless since she could easily break free from them. She was escorted to sit down while the room was filled with all the students and soldiers that were surrounding Dorothea. The commoner smirked and raised her arms making the soldiers flinch into their attacking stance. She lightly laughed and put her arms down on her lap. Edelgard came over and sat on her throne white Byleth stood beside her. Ingrid and Felix were keeping their distance from the commoner. Having many soldiers surrounding her met nothing to them since she could easily destroy them. Ingrid knew Dorothea was staring at her even though she could not see her eyes. Felix was holding his wrist that was wrapped up. Luckily, Lindthart healed his wrist. Hubert came in the room with Bernadetta, Caspar, and Ashe behind him. He was holding a couple of books that had information about Dorothea’s powers. Once everyone was inside the meeting room, the guards shut the door.

“Lets get started. What does everyone have to say in this situation?”

Ingrid and Felix stepped forward.

“She needs to accept the fact that Bernadetta and I are married! She should stop interfering with us and move on!”

Felix raised his right arm that was broken.

“She broke my wrist…”

Caspar and Ashe raised their hands to object.

“Hold it! Edelgard, we tried warning Felix to step aside from big sis and he did not listen! Dorothea will only attack if someone sticks their nose into her business!”

Hubert placed his books on the table and got his reading glasses on. He was going to defend Dorothea since he was quite envious that she was chosen to have that kind of power he always wanted.

“Your majesty, this type of power Dorothea has is a gift!”

Edelgard was still listening to her loyal servant. Byleth had her arms crossed and grabbed her holy blade since she sensed Dorothea was about to attack.

“Lady Edelgard, as I told you earlier, if you exile Dorothea and the people who have that kind of power find her, they will perform a final ritual!”

“What is this final ritual supposed to do Hubert?”

Dorothea was humming and a soldier told her to shut it. In response, Dorothea punched him in the balls making him collapse on the ground moaning in pain. The commoner went back to humming.

“This final ritual will cost us many people! Dorothea will be fully possessed by a demon and she will no longer be human! Those type of people will eventually find out that Dorothea is one of them and they will do anything to bring her back to their demonic army!”

Ingrid pounded the table.

“Lets just kill her then! We don’t want anyone starting a war again! Dorothea is just going to bring us danger!”

Hubert became infuriated and raised his arm to perform black magic at Ingrid. She dodged the attack barely and sat down shutting her mouth.

“Silence! Don’t interrupt me!”

Hubert sighed and turned the page in his book.

“If she learns to control her power, we can use it to fight off our enemies! If she learns to master her power, she will return to her normal self! But heave my warning your majesty, those people will eventually start a war between us!”

Byleth walked over to the table to grab Huberts books. She gave them to Edelgard to read. The flame emperor read the description carefully. She saw that Dorothea was sitting there staring at her with a silly grin that was very unpleasant.

“Let me get this straight, she is not possessed by a demon but has demonic powers? Is that correct.”

“Yes, your majesty however, one way to find out is too sprinkle holy water on her or put a cross on her forehead. Trust me, if she was possessed, everyone in this room would be dead.”

Byleth grabbed some holy water and approached the commoner with no fear. Dorothea had a silly grin and just smirked. She watched Byleth open the cap and dipped her fingers inside. She flipped her wet fingers onto the commoner’s face and nothing happened. Dorothea just sat there not feeling any pain or fear. Byleth then placed a holy cross on the commoner’s forehead and still nothing happened.

“Do you believe me now your majesty?”

Edelgard nodded but tilts her head.

“Do it when her eyes are black.”

Byleth asked Dorothea to change her eye color. The commoner obeyed and her eyes turned all black. She then sprinkled holy water and placed the cross on her forehead again and nothing happened. Edelgard ordered Byleth to return.

“Does someone with that kind of power have a weakness though?”

Ingrid and Felix were listening carefully and waited for a response.

“I’m still trying to find that out your majesty. I do believe they do have a weakness but I’m not entirely sure what it is yet. I will find the answer though.”

“What is her power called then?”

Hubert turned his page.

“This power is called resurrection which can only be transferred over by two sorcerers who already had that power. Once they reach a certain age, they give their powers to someone else that is considered worthy but the person has to be dead. Therefore, Dorothea did die and was resurrected.”

Dorothea continued listening and ripped the rope binding her hands together.

“Anyone with this power cannot die. The only way they can die is if they’re fully possessed and is defeated by the cross. Dorothea is hereby immortal unless she decides to perform a ritual to end her life.”

Ingrid stood up to the flame emperor.

“Okay, since she is immortal, we cannot let her get away with trying to kill Felix and I!”

Caspar objected.

“Once again, Ashe and I warned Felix about big sis and he did not listen to us!”

Ashe stepped in.

“Dorothea will only attack if she feels threatened! She did warn Felix to step aside!”

Ingrid decided to interrupt.

“Also, Dorothea needs to understand that Bernadetta is married to me!”

Dorothea heard that and immediately stood up. Hubert raised his arm to block the commoner.

“Calm down Dorothea and you let me handle this!”

Dorothea sat down and restrained herself from attacking the noble.

“There is no record of Dorothea or Ingrid marrying Bernadetta. Once someone gets married, they are required to sign a document that is a marriage certificate.”

Edelgard raised an eyebrow since she was required to sign those. Her and Byleth had one but she never received one from Ingrid or Bernadetta.

“Which means that Bernadetta was never married to begin with.”

The small noble placed her hands together and looked down. Now she had to choose who she wants to marry. She knew this was going to cause so much pain. She knew she couldn’t love two people but there are no easy options for the noble. Either option is going to be painful regardless. Even if she did not choose anyone, she would still be hurt.

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. Since we got this bizarre love triangle, Bernadetta will be with Ingrid for 3 days beginning of the week and Dorothea must not interfere unless we will exile her. Then Bernadetta will be with Dorothea at the end of the week for 3 days but Ingrid must not interfere either! Does this sound fair!”

Hubert turned his head facing Dorothea. The commoner sadly nodded and Ingrid nodded in the agreement too.

“If Dorothea does get out of control, she will be exiled! Anyone else that gets out of control will be sent to the dungeon for an amount of time depending on the crime committed! The documents for the love triangle and Dorothea’s situation will be signed today. The love triangle situation will come to affect this Monday, tomorrow! Does anyone have any objections?”

“We should get rid of Dorothea right now because she will be bringing danger to us!”

Dorothea angrily hollered at the noble, Ingrid.

“I cannot run away from my problems! Even if I did run, they would find me eventually and the next thing you know is I’m killing my own people!”

Ingrid became silent and Edelgard asked for many other objections. Everyone was silent.

“All right! This meeting is dismissed and settled!”

Edelgard signed the documents and everyone began making way out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m scared though! I don’t know who to choose Ashe! I love them both but I cannot love two women! Oh gods! I hate being the certain of attention!”

Ashe wrapped his arm around the noble’s shoulder and helped her sit down on the couch. The sniper took a deep breath and tried choosing his words carefully.

“The truth is Bernadetta, romantic relationships come with drama. You need to listen to your heart, feelings, and do what is right for you. I would recommend to look at the difference between Dorothea and Ingrid. Remember now, the person you choose is who you think will be with you forever.”

Dorothea was listening carefully while sitting on top of the dorm building, roof. The rooms were sound proof but she could hear them. The commoner stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof before jumping down. As she landed, she made a small dent on the ground.

“Compare them. Do you enjoy Dorothea’s company or Ingrid’s? Just take it one step at a time. Since you’re in love with both, I recommend you do not date because affairs become painful.”

“Did you hear that Ashe?”

Ashe turned his head towards the door since he felt a rumble.

“Yes, it sounded like a meteor hit the ground.”

The two friends stood up and approached the front door. Ashe slightly opened it by a crack and saw the commoner standing there with her back turned. He felt a little frightened since he saw smoke or mist around Dorothea as if she was steamed up. He gently closed the door.

“Its just Dorothea.”

The commoner’s eyes turned black and she listened carefully. She sensed there was an enemy nearby. Caspar walked by holding a bag filled with dinner and he smiled once he saw Dorothea.

“Hey big sis!”

“Hey Caspar.”

“What are you up to? Ashe and I were going to practice sparing; do you want to join us?”

“Maybe another time Caspar.”

“All right big sis.”

As Caspar was about to leave, Dorothea grabbed his shoulder.

“Hey Caspar…”

The noble turned his body around facing his friend.

“What’s the matter?”

“If I do become different, please kill me…”

“Are you sure big sis? It would be too hard for me…”

“Caspar, I don’t want to scare you but, they’re already here. There’s more than fifty of them.”

Caspar took a deep breath and was slightly scared since these kinds of beings could kill them easily but he was worried about Dorothea though.

“I remember Hubert said a cross and holy water is all we need to defeat them.”

“I’m sorry Caspar but I’m going to have to leave…”

“What!? Why!? Big sis if you leave, they will find you a lot faster!”

“I know Caspar but I don’t want anyone dying. I may have to run for the rest of my life.”

“And what if they catch you Dorothea!? If they catch you, you’re gone forever!”

“There are no easy options for me Caspar….”

Bernadetta was listening carefully and felt her heart sink. Ashe was trying to comfort her.

“Wait a minute….how do we know if they’re only after you?”

Hubert teleported appeared in front of Dorothea and Caspar. The noble got startled but the commoner did not.

“Dorothea if you do leave, I must warn you, you are only immortal towards humans, animals, and monster attacks. Only these beings called the Azazel demons can damage you.”

Bernadetta looked around her room and started smelling smoke.

“Do you smell that Ashe?”

“Smell what?”

The smoke smell was becoming stronger but Bernadetta did not see any fire in her room but figured something outside might be burning.

“You don’t smell that!?”

The commoner shook his head and tried sniffing the air but he smelled nothing.

“What do you smell?”

“Its smells like something is burning!”

Ashe felt shivers go down his spine since he remembered reading that meant a demon was nearby. The small noble plugged her nose and went over to her door. Dorothea stood there and sniffed the air. Caspar and Hubert saw her eyes change black. The two males saw Edelgard approaching them and waved. The commoner slowly turned her body around and felt something wasn’t right.

“What are you three doing out here all the sudden?”

“We’re just having a conversation, your majesty.”

Hubert and Caspar bowed in respect but Dorothea did not. The two males noticed Dorothea’s body was hunched as if she was about to attack. Edelgard approach the three and just stood there with her hand placed on her hip.

“What’s with you Dorothea? Why are you giving me that look?”

Dorothea got into Edelgard’s face and there was an awkward silence between the two. Caspar approached the commoner and tapped her shoulder but she wouldn’t budge. Hubert figured Dorothea was going through some mood swings and her power was controlling her. The two males suddenly stepped back once Dorothea started growling. They noticed Edelgard was snarling too. Caspar placed his bag down since he something was going to happen.

“What the hell is going on….?” Hubert said. He found it strange that Edelgard was snarling.

Silence.

Dorothea hollered as she gripped Edelgard’s neck. Hubert and Caspar immediately got behind the commoner and tried pulling her back but nothing was working. Edelgard smirked as she grabbed the commoner by the wrist and began swinging her around knocking Hubert and Caspar away. The two males flung like a missile as they rolled on the grass. Edelgard started laughing and threw Dorothea against the wall. The commoner went through the building and landed outside on the grass groaning in pain. Ashe and Bernadetta came outside of the dorm and gasped once they saw Caspar and Hubert on the ground groaning in pain. The small noble noticed there was a giant hole in the middle of the end of the building.

“W-W-What happened!?”

Edelgard floated in the air laughing hysterically. The students noticed her body started changing into something else. Hubert realized it was a demon that disguised itself as Edelgard. Dorothea stood up and pushed the bone back in place on her back. The demon smirked at Dorothea since it already knew her weakness. It turns its head looking at Bernadetta. The small noble felt her heart drop since the appearance of the demon was something she could not describe. Ashe came over holding his brave bow that was blessed. Caspar quickly stood up and limped over to his blessed blade. Hubert went to go find more help and was warning the other students to take cover. Edelgard and Byleth were alerted and got on their horses to dash over to the scene. The demon floated over to the male sniper and ended their turn. It stood there with its arms out waiting for Ashe to make his move. The commoner stood in front of Bernadetta and saw he was in range. Instead of standing, Bernadetta made a run for it to get some help but as she tried running, she crashed into a wall that was invisible. The noble placed her hands on the invisible wall and realized Ashe and her were stuck in an invisible force field. Bernadetta felt so useless since she did not have her weapon with her and there was no way she could get inside of her room because of the force field. Caspar watched in disbelief and tried slashing the force field that broke his blade. The noble punched the force field but nothing happened. Caspar collapsed on his knees while placing his hands on his head.

“AAAAAAH!”

Dorothea stood up sprinting over. She jumped through the force field attempting to attack the demon but it raised its arm and an invisible force dragged the commoner away from the scene. Ashe stepped forward and fired a blessed arrow at the demon that dodged. He fired three arrows at once but the demon still dodged them. The demon transformed into a soldier holding a shield and sword. Ashe placed his bow down and grabbed a blessed, cross blade and a blessed shield. Bernadetta stood back and placed her hands together. The two males got into their fighting stances. Caspar felt so useless and stood there watching. Both males started moving and swords clashed together.

“Ashe….”

The soldier began sliding around trying to fool the commoner then jumped up slashing down. Ashe raised his shield and stumbled back from the force hitting the shield. The commoner licked his lips and tried using the distraction technique by opening himself. The soldier slashed over to where it was opened and Ashe blocked while firing an arrow to the soldier’s chest that made them holler. Bernadetta smiled but did not get her hopes up. The demon soldier pulled the blessed arrow out and black blood was coming out of its wound. Feeling enraged, the demon soldier threw its shield and began dashing after the commoner. Ashe blocked the attack and slashed the demon’s leg. More black blood was flowing down its leg. Ashe sheathed his blade and pulled out a blessed lance. He started swinging his lance and tripped the demon then stabbed down but the demon dodged in time. Ashe tossed his shield and began swinging the lance again. The demon grabbed the edge of the blade and broke it off then swung its arms piercing the blade into Ashe’s shoulder making him scream in pain. Caspar and Bernadetta’s mouth dropped opened. Ashe slowly dropped on his knees breathing heavily with his head down. The demon soldier smirked as it approached the wounded commoner and pulled its sword. It gripped Ashe’s hair and placed the blade next to his neck. The commoner had tears rolling down his face as he was breathing heavily. He gulped as he felt the blade against his neck. The commoner then grabbed his mini cross blade and stabbed the demon soldier in the chest making it holler. Bernadetta and Caspar watched as the demon’s body shook and its body started turning into light then faded into ashes. The force field was gone and Ashe motionlessly fell on his side coughing violently. Caspar and Bernadetta dashed over. The noble turned his boyfriend’s head seeing him staring at him with his eyes wide in horror. He was breathing heavily and blood was coming out of his mouth.

“Hang on Ashe! You’re gonna live! Please don’t leave me!”

Byleth, Hubert, Ingrid, and Edelgard finally arrived along with Marianne. Annette and Lysithea quickly arrived and examined the wounded commoner.

“We’re gonna have to pull that out of him somehow…”

Annette and Marianne put Ashe to sleep and raised their arms to roam him into the medics room.

“I’m surprised he survived that attack.”

Everyone turned their heads once they saw Dorothea limping over. Ingrid was infuriated.

“We need to get rid of her Edelgard! Look what she caused!”

Caspar snapped back.

“Stop blaming Dorothea! She did not cause this!”

Bernadetta sniffed and yelled at the noble.

“Don’t you dare start a fight Ingrid! Right now isn’t the time!”

Ingrid was taken back from the nobles response. She looked at Dorothea carefully and saw that she was wounded. The commoner was holding her arm that appeared to have a metal pierced into it.

“Lets get Dorothea to the medics room too!”

Dorothea shook her head.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”

Dorothea yanked the metal part out of her arm and her body regenerated.

“We have to be self-cautious now. Honestly, I think I’m going to leave today. I cannot be here and seeing the people I care about get hurt or die…”

“No big sis! It wasn’t your fault!”

“Caspar, Ashe almost got killed because of me…”

“Those things aren’t invincible and Ashe did us a favor of destroying one of them.”

“I’m sorry Caspar but I cannot deal with this anymore…”

“Don’t give up big sis! That’s their plan! They want you to give up so they can possess you!”

Dorothea took a deep breath.

“All right, I’ll be far away though. As I said before, if I do get possessed, please kill me.”

“Lets check on Ashe and see how he’s doing.”

Ingrid watched as the friends walked away and headed to the medic room. The noble looked at the damage that was caused by the demon. A throw that powerful would have killed a human instantly. Edelgard and the rest had another meeting again that night.

* * *

Ashe was lying in bed and felt relieved that the blade was out of him. The commoner was still hurting though and felt it would take months for his arm to heal. The bandage around his shoulder had blood. Caspar came inside and pulled over a chair to hold his boyfriend’s hand.

“You’re lucky to be alive…”

“That demon was going easy on me and I felt that whoever that was, was trying to gain control of their body again. That male soldier was obviously possessed and wanted me to set him free.”

Bernadetta pulled a chair over by Caspar.

“I do owe you my life Ashe, you saved my life!”

“No need to thank me Bernadetta, its just like fighting against those monsters and beasts again.”

Lysthiea, Annette, and Marianne were saging the room and placing holy candles around. They placed a trap against the door that would fire holy arrows to an evil entity. Caspar decided to spend the night with Ashe and was holding a blessed sword and blessed bow. The noble did not fall asleep since he feared one of those things would attack Ashe. He knew they were going to want revenge since he killed one of their own. Byleth and Edelgard stayed up walked around their home making sure there wasn’t anyone suspicious. Some students volunteered to stay up all night and were patrolling around. Ingrid, Felix, Slyvain, Hilda, Linhardt, Petra, and many others stood up at night. Ignatz was on top of the roof looking out for anything suspicious over the walls of the kingdom. Shamir was right by him looking around too. Catherine was keeping an eye on her girlfriend since she cared about her safety as she patrolled around.

* * *

Dorothea was staring at the full moon and sensed that Bernadetta was nearby. The commoner turned her head seeing the noble was approaching her.

“You have eyes on the back of your head huh.”

“I don’t. This kind of power makes my hearing and senses superior. What are you doing here? You should be at the kingdom.”

“I’m not living you here alone.”

“You should Bernadetta. I’m nothing more than a liability.”

“You’re not to me! I know there’s a risk but I rather stay here with you! I’m not Bernie-Bear anymore!”

The commoner raised her arm making the small noble float in the air.

“Whoa! What’s happening!?”

The commoner lightly giggled and moved Bernadetta around. The small noble saw a blue line around her body and noticed she was floating in the air on her own. The noble was laughing since she always dreamed about flying. Dorothea was floating around with her. Ignatz could see them from far away through the binoculars though he wondered why Bernadetta was outside. He shrugged thinking Dorothea would protect her and continued looking around for enemy activity. Caspar fell asleep and was resting his head on Ashe’s chest while still sitting on the chair. The blessing inside the room was very powerful so he felt safe for the night. Dorothea grabbed the noble from behind making her giggle in response. After floating around for a while, both females landed on the grass. Bernadetta did not bother going back since she wanted to spend some time with Dorothea and she did not care if she had to sleep inside a tent. The noble giggled as she felt wrap around her. She turned her body so she was facing Dorothea.

“Remember when we would sleep like this?”

Bernadetta smiled.

“Yes, you would always hold me and put my face between your big breast.”

The two females laughed and lied there silently. Dorothea felt Bernadetta move her tiny hand over to interlace with hers. The small noble had a tiny hand compared to hers.

“You promise to never leave me right?”

“I promise.”

“It just feels so different not seeing the flirty you anymore but I know the war changed you.”

Dorothea frowned.

“Yes, it was hard killing the people that were once our friends…”

“Claude and Dimitri are no more…”

“I know…”

“If I lost you again, I don’t know what else I would do…”

“You have Ingrid.”

“Ingrid is more of a solid knight but Dorothea, you’re different.”

Dorothea removed a necklace from her neck and placed it over Bernadetta’s neck.

“Take this as a lucky charm. Its been blessed.”

Bernadetta looked at the necklace and it was a golden cross.

“Thanks Dorothea, I will take good care of it.”

The small noble then pushed the commoner over so she could sit on her.

“B-Bernadetta, what are you-“ She was silenced by a kiss.

The commoner returned the kiss as she pulled Bernadetta down. Her hands were placed on her sides as the small noble cupped her face to deepen the kiss. The sounds of their kisses echoed if there was anyone nearby. The two females were kissing each other hard and passionately. Dorothea moved her lips over to the noble’s neck making small gasp escape her mouth.

“O-Oh…”

Dorothea bit, sucked, and licked all over her neck to leave a love mark. The commoner moved over so she was on top. The small noble squirmed since it felt like she was being crushed but she loved it. The commoner was holding her hands down as she looked into her eyes seeing nothing but pure need. Bernadetta panted and moved her head forward to catch her lips again. Dorothea felt the small noble cross her legs around her waist and began grinding against her. The tent was filled with pants, moans, and heavy breathing. The commoner began trying to get the nobles clothes off but she stopped her.

“Stop, stop. I’m not ready yet.” She panted.

The commoner nodded and got off the small noble. The two females snuggled together and shared a passionate kiss. Bernadetta moved closer and pressed her face in between her breast before going to sleep while the commoner kissed the top of her head.

“Goodnight Bernadetta.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Felix, have you seen Bernadetta?”

“I thought she was with you.”

“She usually is but she’s been gone since yesterday and I’m very worried.”

“She is may be with Caspar and Ashe sparring.”

“You may be right. Okay, I’ll go check and thanks!”

Felix nodded and bowed. He watched his friend walk away. He scratched the back of his head since he could have sworn he just saw Manuela staring at him but it was just an illusion. He shrugged and went back to sparring. Ingrid saw Caspar and Ashe holding hands. The two males were sitting on the bench and just enjoying the breeze. The wound on Ashe’s shoulder was healing but he felt better.

“Caspar and Ashe, have you two seen Bernadetta?”

The two males turned their heads and shook them.

“We thought she was with you.”

“Felix told me the same thing.”

Caspar thought for a moment since Bernadetta would never go anywhere without Ingrid or Dorothea. The noble figured he should lie but he knew lying just makes things worse.

“Not to infuriate you Ingrid but she might be with Dorothea…”

Ashe watched Ingrid steam up and dash away from both males.

“Do you think it was a good idea to tell her that?”

Caspar raised his arms in defeat.

“Well excuse me! I was taught that lying just makes things worse and that’s the only place I know Bernadetta would be at. Ingrid would find out eventually so it wouldn’t really matter.”

* * *

“Oooh! Sharp teeth!”

Bernadetta moaned as she felt her friend digging her teeth onto her neck. The two females were making out again heavily inside the tent. The small noble was on the ground while the commoner was on top pressing her weight down so the noble couldn’t get on top. Dorothea bit down harder making Bernadetta yelp in pain. She could feel Dorothea sucking and her tongue moving on the mark. Once Dorothea was done sucking, there was a huge red, bite mark on her neck. The small noble lied there panting heavily and felt the left side of her neck pulsing. Dorothea looked down at her small noble and warmly smiled. She loved how her arms were above her head, her face all flushed, and watching her breathe heavily. Bernadetta slightly spread her legs apart. Dorothea could no longer control herself and pressed her body down against the noble. Bernadetta wrapped her arms around her neck and crossed her legs on her waist as the two females began to grind against the fabric. The tent was filled with their moaning and pants. Dorothea crushed their lips together and slipped her tongue inside the small noble. Bernadetta wrapped her tongue around Dorothea’s as they continued kissing deeply. The commoner slipped her hand under Bernadetta’s shirt and began to rub around her soft flesh making her twitch and gasp. She moved Bernadetta’s apparel up and started kissing her tummy.

“Dorothea!”

Ingrid was flying around the kingdom with her Pegasus. The knight was infuriated and felt her blood boiling in her veins. She continued looking around and saw a tent far away from the kingdom. She noticed the tent was moving around as if someone was struggling. She reared her Pegasus to land on the ground a few feet from the tent. Ingrid let her eyes adjust and she could see a shadow in the tent. The noble grabbed her spear and began to dangerously approach the tent. She could hear moaning in the tent that sounded like Bernadetta. Dorothea broke the kiss and slightly lifted herself up. She turned her head since she knew Ingrid was nearby. Bernadetta was panting heavily and tried pulling Dorothea down but she wouldn’t go down.

“What’s wrong?”

The commoner got on her knees then stood up. She walked over to the entrance of the tent and opened it revealing the infuriated noble Ingrid.

“Ingrid…”

Ingrid said nothing and saw Bernadetta turn her head staring at her.

“How dare you drag Bernadetta over here when it’s dangerous!”

Dorothea got out of her tent along with Bernadetta. Ingrid noticed Bernadetta had a red mark on her neck. The knight stood there in silence turning her body away then raised her sword against Dorothea’s throat. The commoner kept a straight face since this wasn’t anything new.

“Just what were you two doing?”

Bernadetta placed her hands together and had her head down.

“Ingrid, we were just kissing.”

Ingrid lightly chuckled.

“Kissing? Why is there a hickey on your neck then, Bernadetta?”

The small noble became silent.

“Get on the Pegasus Bernadetta, you’re supposed to be with me anyways.”

Dorothea slapped the blade away from her throat.

“Bernadetta can be with whoever she wants.”

“Very well then.” Ingrid sheathed her blade. “Choose who you want to be with Bernadetta.”

Bernadetta couldn’t believe what she heard and felt like she was some trophy.

“No! No! I cannot live like this anymore! I don’t want to be the center of attention! If I’m going to have choose between you two then I don’t want none of you!”

The small noble started sobbing and sprinted away. The commoner shouted at the small noble.

“Bernadetta!”

Ingrid watched Bernadetta sprint away then glared at the commoner.

“Everything was fine until you decided to come back Dorothea.”

The commoner’s eyes turned completely black and she dangerously approached the noble. Ingrid kept a straight and the two females had their eyes locked. She did not care if Dorothea was taller than her since height did not matter to her. She’s defeated many people taller than her since technique is what mattered. She even defeated men that looked like body builders.

“If I had that kind of power, you wouldn’t stand a chance against me. I’m far more skilled than you.”

Dorothea restrained herself from attacking the knight.

“My patience is limited Ingrid and I could kill you right now if I wanted to.”

“Do you think death frightens me now? If you do get possessed, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

“Don’t call me if your rear needs help then. Please leave!”

“Tough words Dorothea. Maybe I should tell Edelgard that you violated the agreement so you can be exiled. I won’t though. That would hurt Bernadetta too much.”

Dorothea did not look fazed and she had a silly grin on her face.

“Ingrid, you have your whole entire life to be an asshole. Why don’t you go take the rest of the day off and get that tampon out of your rear.”

“You win this round Dorothea.”

“You lost the round when Bernadetta came over to me.”

Ingrid ignored her. She climbed on her Pegasus and flew back to the kingdom. Dorothea clenched her fist and huffed. The knight was able to catch up to Bernadetta and she grunted once she dashed into the trees. She landed on the grass and her Pegasus followed her.

“Bernadetta! Where are you!?”

Bernadetta hid by a tree.

“Go away!”

Ingrid sighed and followed where she heard her voice. Bernadetta was sitting next to tree shaking violently.

“I’m not a trophy! I’m not a trophy! I’m not a trophy!”

The falcon knight continued following her lover’s voice and saw her sitting next to the tree repeating the phrase over and over again.

“Bernadetta…”

“I’m not a trophy! I’m not a trophy! I’m not a trophy!”

Ingrid sighed as she kneeled down to grab both her wrist and had her stand up. She noticed her cheeks were stained with tears.

“I know you’re not a trophy Bernadetta. You’re not a trophy or a toy in my eyes.”

Bernadetta sniffed and was shaking.

“Why did you ask me to choose then?”

“I’m sorry Bernadetta. I was just infuriated that Dorothea dragged you over t-“

Bernadetta interrupted Ingrid.

“She did not drag me! I followed her!”

Ingrid paused for a moment since she was getting jealous.

“Bernadetta, why? I thought we….”

Bernadetta looked down since she could hear how hurt Ingrid sounded.

“No, I’m causing damage…”

She shook her head and her tears renewed.

“I’m the problem here…I’m just hurting both of you…”

Ingrid cupped Bernadetta’s face and wiped her tears away with her thumbs.

“You’re not the problem and I don’t ever want to hear you blame yourself.”

Bernadetta sniffed and felt Ingrid press her forehead against her.

“Bernadetta, I love you.”

The purple head paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

“I do love you Ingrid but I love Dorothea too.”

Ingrid pulled Bernadetta into a tight hug. She could feel Bernadetta burying her face into her chest and squeezed her. The falcon knight kissed the top of her lover’s head and the two females stood there in their embrace for a long time. After a while, Bernadetta raised her head up and gazed into Ingrid’s eyes. The two females then shared a tiny kiss.

“I know all your sensitive spots…”

“I-Ingrid…Nngh!”

Bernadetta twitched and shut her eyes as she felt a cold hand sneak under her shirt. Ingrid moved her head over and bit down on her lover’s neck making her gasp.

“Ingrid!”

Ingrid then picked up Bernadetta and felt her legs were around her waist. The falcon knight carried Bernadetta to her Pegasus and placed her down. She climbed on the Pegasus and flew back to their dorms. The two females were making out heavily as they continued walking back to their dorm awkwardly. Caspar and Ashe were holding hands then turned away to walk in a different direction. The two males saw Dorothea inside the garden and decided to pay her a visit. The commoner turned her head but her facial expression was blank. Caspar waved and Dorothea waved back.

“You okay big sis?”

“Not really…”

Edelgard and Byleth came holding hands and were on edge once they saw Dorothea. The commoner sensed Edelgard’s fear and she was starting to get annoyed.

“Any particular reason you think I’m about to attack you, Edelgard?”

“What? I did not say anything…”

Dorothea huffed.

“I heard your thoughts.”

Edelgard was silent and so was Byleth. Caspar and Ashe were trying not to laugh.

“Anyways, Byleth and I have great news. My face will be in many portraits for history and I will be famous.”

Dorothea did not seem to care.

“Maybe in a horror play.”

Caspar and Ashe snickered and covered their mouths from laughing. Byleth had a smirk on her face and tried not to laugh. Edelgard stared at the couple with a death glare that made them stop.

“What are you trying to say Dorothea?”

Dorothea shook her head.

“Edelgard, someday you will go very far and I hope you stay there.”

“Are you trying to start trouble Dorothea?”

The commoner raised her arms and shook her head.

“Please, keep talking. I only yawn when I’m super fascinated.”

Edelgard was becoming infuriated. Caspar and Ashe were trying their best to not laugh but they were losing it. They turned away since they loved how Dorothea was roasting Edelgard.

“One more smartass comment and you’re out of here!”

“Can you die of constipation? I ask because I’m worried about how full of shit you are!"

Hubert stepped in and tried to calm Edelgard down.

“She’s in a bad mood right now your majesty.”

“That doesn’t give her the right to disrespect me!”

“Edelgard, you’re like a cloud. When they vanish, it’s a beautiful day!”


End file.
